


Мародерка Мила

by Red_Yennifer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Anti-Hero, anti-rumpel, millian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все, чего она хотела, – это шанс на воплощение мечты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мародерка Мила

**Author's Note:**

> Данный текст - перевод http://archiveofourown.org/works/3029927 этого мини.

Она так старалась.  
Она старалась заставить себя поверить в то, что любила мужа. В то, что хотела ребенка. Она старалась желать того, чего, по словам людей, должна была желать – она ведь не умела жить иначе.  
Но ничего не получалось. Такова реальность, с которой ей никогда не примириться. Но почему не получалось? Почему то, что должно осчастливить любую женщину, не делало счастливой ее?  
У Милы было тринадцать братьев и сестер. Она не была старшей или младшей – где-то посредине, ни то, ни се. Отец мастерил котлы, чтобы прокормить их, у него не оставалось времени на детей, разве что прикрикнуть или ударить. Мать всегда выглядела уставшей, грустной и запуганной, а Мила знала: это оттого, что их слишком много, у нее не оставалось жизненной силы для себя, дети выпивали все досуха. Она и умерла, рожая младшего, когда Миле было всего одиннадцать.  
Мила всю жизнь грезила о приключениях. Когда она была маленькой, то воображала себя знаменитой разбойницей Мародеркой Милой. Мародерка Мила повидала мир от края до края, грабила алчных, ужинала в лучших тавернах, носила злато и серебро. И влюбилась в лихого парня, который тоже воровал и грабил, но прикасался к ней нежно и шептал на ухо стихи о любви. Вместе они делали все, о чем мечтали, мир был их золотой жилой. Они стали богатыми и уважаемыми, рассуждали о жизни. И никогда, никогда у них не было детей.  
Но Мародерки Милы не могло существовать. В жизни она была худенькой девочкой в грязной изорванной одежде, и папа сказал: ей повезло, что она вообще смогла найти хоть кого-то, пусть даже это сын труса из соседней деревни, воспитанный пряхами.  
Румпельштильцхен безобиден, говорила старшая сестра, отдавая материнское свадебное платье. Мила утешала себя тем, что, раз трусость у него в крови, он никогда не поднимет на нее руку. И ему больше некого кормить, а значит, хоть он и небогат, она будет получать лучшее, что он сможет предложить. Это был лучик надежды, ее соломинка, за которую она отчаянно цеплялась.  
На момент свадьбы ей было семнадцать лет. Она не знала, как сказать отцу, что Мародерка Мила не вышла бы замуж, и уж точно не за труса. Она просто кивнула, улыбнулась и поблагодарила отца за то, что подыскал ей мужа, ибо знала: этого от нее ждут.  
Румпель не был злым. Не был жестоким. От него не исходило угрозы. Но ее все же пугала первая брачная ночь, пугала мысль стать женой, страшило, что она пойдет по стопам матери – куча детей и муж, который почти не заботится ни о ком из них. Пугало, что он обидит ее, если она не сделает то, что положено.  
Так что она старалась.  
И терпела.  
Терпела всю свою жизнь.  
Правда, она нашла способ побороться с судьбой. Приобрела травы у ведьмы за городом и пила год за годом, чтобы не рожать. Это было проще, чем сознаться мужу, что она боится того, что дети могут сотворить с нею. Какая жена не хочет ребенка? Во всех историях ее мира счастье всегда знаменовалось браком и появлением детей, особенно для женщин. Вот к чему им следовало стремиться. Мужчины могли стать пиратами, убийцами, разбойниками… но женщины? Те женщины, что сторонились замужества, были снедаемы ненавистью, жаждой власти – и никакой тяги к приключениям. В рассказах про этих одержимых злобой женщин всегда была подоплека – героиня не стала бы такой, не потеряй она возлюбленного или ребенка. Нет, женщины, которые не хотят брака и семьи, обречены на злобу и осуждение окружающих. Если бы Мила сказала мужу, что не хочет ни его, ни ребенка, что бы он подумал о ней? Больше не был бы с нею мягок? Увидел бы в ней зло?  
Так что она терпела и лгала. Годами пила травы в страхе, что ее раскроют. Румпель упорно отказывался верить в ее бесплодие, и всякий раз, когда он заводил разговор о детях, Мила притворялась, что хочет того же. Она тренировалась хотеть этого перед зеркалом. Она тренировалась наедине с собой, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что это правда.

  
* * *  


Война Огров изменила все. Люди поверили в свою неминуемую гибель, и тогда Мила подумала, что надо лучше стараться быть такой, какой она должна быть. Ведь что угодно может случиться в королевстве во время войны. Она перестала принимать травы и, хотя ей было страшно, когда мужа забрали в армию, в глубине души Мила задавалась вопросом: а какая разница? Так или иначе, все умрут. Свою роль она сыграла. Это неважно.  
Вскоре после ухода Румпеля на фронт она поняла, что беременна. Ее мутило, голова кружилась, эмоции зашкаливали. Она знала, что у ведьмы были и другие травы, с помощью которых можно избавиться от ребенка, но побоялась, что об этом узнают люди. Если ее муж сумеет выжить на войне и прослышит, что она убила его дитя, как он поступит? Она вспомнила, как ее мать сказала отцу, будучи беременной в очередной раз, что нужно сходить к ведьме, вспомнила, как отец ударил мать по лицу. Нет, Мила не могла этого сделать. Это не то, чего ждут от женщин, в особенности – от замужних.  
Когда ребенок родился, Милу потянуло к нему. Так устроено природой, думала она. Она дала ему яркое имя, сильное и страстное – Белфайер. Может, он воплотит то, что не удалось ей. Ему повезло, он родился мальчишкой. Никто не удивится, если он решит стать разбойником.  
Она не могла сказать, что была примерной матерью. Но было трудно не любить такое крохотное и невинное существо. По крайней мере, большую часть времени. А порой она себя чувствовала, как ее мать: уставшей и измотанной, одной в целом мире, ведь муж ушел на войну. Мила с нетерпением ждала возвращения Румпеля, пока не поползли слухи. Она не хотела верить, что муж покалечил себя, чтобы бежать с поля боя, это было невыносимо стыдно. Но не могла отрицать, что отчасти завидовала ему – человеку дали шанс на настоящее приключение, уйти прочь и не вернуться, а он сломал себе ногу, чтобы возвратиться домой. Когда он появился, то сказал, что сделал это ради нее, ради них, и собственная злость удивила ее саму: она ответила, что он должен был остаться и умереть.  
Мила оставила с ним ребенка и отправилась на долгую прогулку, недоумевая, отчего злится на мужа за то, что он не погиб. Мародерка Мила никогда бы не поступила так, как он, но зависти к смерти у нее не было.  
Она поняла свою ярость и негодование, когда ее стали клеймить женой деревенского труса. Куда бы она ни пошла, с мужем или без, ее преследовала молва, и хотя прозрение наступило не сразу, оно прожгло ее до самого нутра. Война закончилась, а она выжила, и ведет жизнь, которой никогда не хотела.  
Мила так долго старалась делать то, что должно. Она отреклась от своих грез ради того, чтобы люди перестали перемывать ей кости, ненавидеть ее. Даже для собственного мужа она уже сыграла свою роль, родив ему желанного ребенка. Это заняло время, и было непросто, но она сделала то, чего от нее ждали.  
А Румпельштильцхен? Он нагло попрал все ожидания, с помощью членовредительства увильнув от своих обязанностей. Он отказался исполнить долг, и теперь Мила и ее сын должны расплачиваться за это унижением.  
Это было предательством, которого она никогда не сможет простить. Хотя она старалась, очень старалась. Ее нельзя было обвинить в том, что она не старалась. Годами Мила пыталась играть в семью, но это было нелегко. Она знала, что никогда не была идеальной матерью, она попросту не умела ею быть. У нее не было четырнадцати детей, как у ее собственной матери, но она испытывала моральное истощение, безнадежное и покорное.  
И она никогда не забывала свою истинную любовь: страсть к приключениям. К лучшей жизни, достойной увековечивания в сказках и балладах. В ее собственной жизни доброй сказке места не нашлось.

* * *

Когда Киллиан Джонс вошел в таверну их городка, Мила не могла оторвать от него глаз. Он был неотразим – весь в коже и серебре, с обворожительной улыбкой и толпой восхищенных друзей. Он поведал о своем корабле, как бороздил моря, охотясь за сокровищами, и Мила вдруг вновь ощутила себя юной. Такие же чувства она испытывала, когда мечтала. Они резались в карты, пили, смеялись, и она призналась себе: ей очень нравилось то, как он на нее смотрел.  
Но праздник кончился быстро. Муж и сын нашли ее в баре и увели прочь от человека, с которым она желала быть, который рассказывал о том, чего она никогда не имела, но всегда жаждала.  
Той ночью в постели Мила горячо уговаривала Румпеля уехать вместе, окунуться в приключение, поселиться там, где их никто не знает, где он не будет деревенским трусом, начать все с чистого листа. Но все было так же, как и с призывом на войну. В Румпеле не было страсти, не было огня, не было желания измениться. Он ответил, чтобы она потерпела, если не ради себя, то ради Бея, и Миле захотелось взвыть.  
Он что, не знал, что все эти годы она только и делала, что терпела? Что это терпение у нее уже поперек горла? Что она хочет жить? Но она этого не сказала. Лишь прошептала, что постарается.

* * *

Мила раздумывала недолго. Да и как тут было сомневаться после ночи мечтаний о Киллиане и его корабле, после того, как он смотрел на нее. Она отыскала его назавтра, он чарующе улыбнулся, и она сама не заметила, как выложила ему все. Все свои чувства, желания, всю свою жизнь. Даже рассказала о Мародерке Миле, своей детской мечте стать разбойницей, а ведь это было секретом для всех. Рассказала и о том, как отец не давал матери решать за себя, как она сама боялась первой брачной ночи и того, что муж ее окажется таким же, и что она играла в хорошую семью день и ночь. Поток слов лился так быстро, что Мила едва успевала перевести дух. Она рассказала, сколь долго пыталась оправдывать ожидания людей, но все равно стала изгоем, потому что собственный муж этих самых ожиданий не оправдал. По лицу струились слезы, но Мила зажмурилась, не желая смотреть в лицо Киллиану, боясь, что увидит осуждение, боясь, что это осуждение заставит ее остановиться, а ведь ей так нужно кому-то все рассказать, иначе она сойдет с ума.  
Но когда наконец она излила все свои страхи и мечты и открыла глаза, то не увидела осуждения.  
Она увидела понимание.  
Киллиан провел рукой по ее лицу, вытер слезы и сказал, что дух приключений нельзя давить, что сам он никогда не зависел от того, что подумают люди, иначе это убило бы его изнутри. И удивительно, что Миле так долго удавалось бороться с собой и сохранить свою красоту. Он сказал, что восхищен ее мужеством и терпением, что сам не сумел бы так. И что в ней есть стержень, который невозможно разрушить, как ни старайся.  
А потом Киллиан предложил Миле уехать с ним, сказал, что увезет ее прочь от всего этого. Он даже пообещал, что сделает так, чтобы люди думали, будто ее увезли силой – ведь она столько лет старалась быть правильной, что не заслуживает общественного порицания. Мила бросилась в его объятия, ее сердце наполнилось любовью. Возможно, это глупо – влюбиться в мужчину, которого едва знаешь, к тому же пирата. Но он понимал ее как никто. И говорил правильные вещи.  
Киллиан сказал, что они найдут способ забрать и Белфайера, если она хочет, и Мила раздумывала об этом. Раздумывала всерьез. Но было бы неправильно оставить мужа совсем одного. Ведь Румпель очень любил сына, он был гораздо лучшим отцом, чем она – матерью. Даже при своей трусости.  
Оставить Белфайера было единственным решением, которое мучило ее, но она гнала прочь эти мысли. Ее жизнь с Киллианом полна опасностей, в диких условиях ребенку не место. А точнее, ей не место рядом с ребенком, она лишь сейчас начала это понимать. Она любила сына, но чувствовала, что жизнь с отцом пойдет ему только на пользу.  
Мила старалась забыть о материнской вине, но всякий раз Киллиан был готов поговорить с нею, ободрить, поддержать. Он говорил, что они могут вернуться за Белфайером в любую минуту, ей достаточно лишь сказать. Но никогда не настаивал.  
Вместо этого он следил, чтобы у Милы были все необходимые травы, чтобы предотвратить новую беременность, зная, что она этого не хочет. Они любили друг друга часто, нежно и страстно. Киллиан открывал ей мир, который они выпивали до дна. Они разыскивали сокровища, созерцали чудеса, сражались, и он называл Милу своей милой мародеркой. Жизнь с Киллианом была мечтой в обертке из фантазии, и Мила наслаждалась каждым ее мигом. Он всегда замечал, когда ей грустно или плохо, и умел развеселить.  
Жизнь не была идеальной. Сожаления не покидали Милу. Жестокая судьба отняла у нее столько времени до встречи с Киллианом. И даже осознав, что материнство – не ее удел, она все равно не переставала любить сына. Рождение Белфайера отняло у нее какую-то часть, и эту часть она не могла вернуть. Он не виноват, просто так случается между матерями и детьми. И ей было стыдно, что она сердится за эту отобранную часть ее души, часть ее сердца.  
С Румпельштильцхеном было сложнее. Киллиан всегда видел ее насквозь, даже когда она делала вид, что все хорошо, он пытался заставить ее улыбнуться. Румпель годами смотрел, как она живет во лжи, и даже когда она умоляла его что-то изменить, лишь советовал ей потерпеть. С каждым днем она ненавидела его все сильнее за то, что он столько украл у нее, и за то, что так нагло уклонился от собственного долга. Киллиан разделял ее отвращение и окончательно утвердился в своем мнении, когда Румпельштильцхен не стал сражаться за жену. Трус, как он и говорил. Не имеющий воли сражаться ни за что.  
Прошли годы, и Мила постепенно забывала о ненависти. Она жила с чувством вины за то, что оставила сына, но любовь Киллиана отвлекала ее от мыслей о муже. В итоге они поженились, он подарил ей великолепное кольцо с бриллиантом и провозгласил Милой Джонс, сказав, что она должна носить фамилию родного человека. Они всю ночь ласкали друг друга среди сокровищ, их недавних трофеев, а потом он читал ей, смущенной, обнаженной среди шелковых простыней, стихи о любви. Вот о такой брачной ночи она всегда мечтала.  
Мародерка Мила жила. Ее уважал муж и команда их корабля, на нее восторженно глазели, когда она шла по городу, облаченная в кожу, золото и серебро. Она научилась чистить и потрошить рыбу, заряжать пушки и в совершенстве владеть мечом. Она жила так, как никогда не могла бы жить в прошлой жизни. И она не готовила, не убирала, не шила… словом, не делала ничего из того, чего люди от нее когда-то ждали.

* * *

Поэтому, когда Румпельштильцхен объявился, Мила была потрясена. До ужаса потрясена. Особенно когда узнала, что он стал Темным магом, превратился в могущественного монстра. Киллиан настаивал, что сразится с ним, но она не хотела, чтобы ее истинный возлюбленный погиб за нее. Она была готова заключить сделку даже с человеком, которого ненавидела. Она была готова отдать этот проклятый боб, лишь бы не видеть его впредь. Она слишком любила свою нынешнюю жизнь, чтобы вот так ее лишиться.  
Но в последний миг она совершила ошибку.  
Она сказала Румпельштильцхену правду.  
Правду, которую мог принять лишь Киллиан. Правду, которой никогда бы не вынесла ее семья. Правду, за которую ее прокляли бы горожане.  
Она наконец-то, спустя много лет, сказала, что никогда не любила Румпельштильцхена, и он вырвал ей сердце.  
Страхи о ее брачной ночи воплотились.  
Вот что происходит с женщинами, которые не делают того, чего от них ждут.  
Умирая в объятиях Киллиана, Мила поняла, что ни о чем не жалеет, несмотря ни на что. Последним, что она видела в этом мире, были его голубые глаза. И за это она была благодарна.  
– Я люблю тебя, – прошептала она возлюбленному, прежде чем монстр, укравший ее жизнь, обратил ее сердце в прах. 


End file.
